It Started With Hello
by nightnovice
Summary: Summary: Logan finds Rory in a library near his home; she has a child with her. Will he take the chance; is the child hers or possibly his? [Logan and Rory] Disclaimer: As always just my idea of what could have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Logan finds Rory in a library near his home; she has a child with her. Will he take the chance; is the child hers or possibly his? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: As always just my idea of what could have happened.

 **It Started With Hello**

 **Chapter 1 - Hello**

"Once upon a time in a land far away..." she read from the children's book to the ring of enrapt children. He stood still, his eyes drawn to her, the sparkle visible even from this distance, she looked happy. He just stood and watched as she spun her tale and the children responded. The story must have ended because they were clapping now and the parents were retrieving children from the circle. A small boy lifted his arms to her and she lifted him high then kissed his cheek and settled him on her hip. They were animated in their interaction, his chest hurt.

 _Egads she is still so beautiful._ He thought to himself, _If we had married, it would be our children she read to, our children she volunteered at the library for. It's been three long years, and I miss her every day._ Logan sighed and was startled by her voice.

"Logan, is that you? What are you doing here, last I heard you were doing very well in Palo Alto and rumor was you might be engaged?" Her voice was bubbly and soft.

"Just moved back actually, dad and I came to an agreement and now my company has merged with HPG to form a broader media outreach. I have a better web platform, have acquired a record label and a few small networks, it really changes what HPG offers and I can assume the role of CEO with no worries I won't be respected. How about you, is this your boy?" He tried to keep the concern from his voice.

"Him, no, he's my brother, Mom had a little surprise in spite of divorcing dad. They have worked things out though and got married last June. After the campaign trail I decided I was too much of a home body to be on the road so long. I still write, I am a reporter for the Gazette. The schedule is flexible enough though that if mom needs a sitter or I just miss Will and Gigi, I can scoot on home and grab them." The boy was squirming now so she set him down with some other children who were playing with blocks.

He hadn't answered the question and he hadn't asked what he really wanted to know. "So Ace, you free for dinner, we can catch up over Luigi's and a nice wine?"

She tilted her head to ponder, "Sure, you can pick me up at 7, let me give you my address." She held out her hand for his phone. He handed it to her and they were quiet while she quickly updated her contact information, email, home number, work number, cell, and address. "There, now you have me all up to date, honestly I was surprised to still be in there at all. I had figured you would have deleted me straight away. She glanced at her brother to make sure he was safe.

"I couldn't do it, I simply couldn't erase you as if you didn't exist. I wanted to remember, I still have pictures from when we dated in my phone too. I just keep moving them over. It's probably why Karen and I split. She saw the pictures and didn't believe they were from college. I am so glad I ran into you. I should let you go, I see your brother is restless. See you at 7 Ace." He leaned in and kissed her cheek with sweet emotion then turned and left her stunned.

She shook her head and retrieved her bag and brother's backpack then picked up Will and started for her car. "Sissy, who kissed you?" The child asked in sweet innocence.

"Logan, an old friend from a long time ago." She opened the door and secured him in his seat.

"Does he love you, like daddy loves mommy?" He queried with wide blue eyes.

"I don't know Will, maybe." She smiled and shut his door then got in and drove him back to Stars Hollow.

She pulled up to the house, it had undergone some renovations, the top floor had been extended and now housed three bedrooms and two baths, her room had been redone with a queen sized bed and a dressing table in place of the desk. It was more a guest room than her actual room since she had a townhouse in Hartford, but it was nice her parents had considered her. She unloaded the sleeping boy and started towards the patio when the door swung open and her little sister Gigi came barreling out her father close behind.

"Gigi, get back here, is time to get ready for ballet!" He called as he chased almost crashing into her but she jumped back.

She continued to the door and laid Will on the sofa then went back out to help her dad. "Gigi, come on I'll even braid your hair before I put it in a bun like mom does." The little girl stopped and ran to her jumping into her arms.

"Rory! You are back, daddy said you wouldn't be in time but I wanted you to do it. See daddy, I told you Rory would be here she promised and she always keeps her promises." The girl enthused, then slid back down her sister.

"Hey kiddo, heard about an accident and thought it might slow you down. Glad you made it though." Chris gave her a side hug as he followed her up to the house.

She followed Gigi up the stairs to her room, it was a perfect room for a 10 yr old, there was a desk, a ballerina lamp, posters of Degas Ballerinas and some boy band, it brought a smile to her face to see how happy the room made the little girl. She helped her into her unitard and did her hair, putting a cute pink sparkly barrette in it then tied her sneakers, grabbed her ballet bag and scooted the girl down the stairs to take her to class. She stood and watched for a while observing as Ms. Patty directed the girls movements, then waved goodbye and set off to retrieve her car so she could get home and ready for her date. Her dad was on the porch with a traveling cup of coffee for her.

"Thanks dad, I will be back next Thursday and we can do this all over again." She smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek before returning to her car to head home.


	2. Chapter 2 – Hello Again

Summary: Logan finds Rory in a library near his home; she has a child with her. Will he take the chance; is the child hers or possibly his? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: As always just my idea of what could have happened.

 **It Started With Hello**

 **Chapter 2 – Hello Again**

She had just finished affixing the diamond daisy earrings he had once given her when the door chimed. She quick stepped to it, happy there was a petite bath on the main floor so she wasn't far when he arrived. She swung open the door only to be taken aback.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" She stammered.

"Wow, you look nice, am I spoiling your plans?" He laughed breezing in past her.

"You have to go – I have a date and he will be here any moment – you just go!" She stomped her foot and pointed to the open door just as Logan approached.

"Got a problem Ace, double booked for tonight?" He chuckled but stood his full height as he took commanding steps towards her.

"No, he's not a problem just a pest. Jess, I have asked you to call before you come by. I don't have time for you right now, really you just need to go." She was very insistent.

He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, alright, I am out, but just so you know I am in town for two weeks and I would like to spend at least some of that time with you. Call me." Jess said as he exited.

Rory looked at Logan and smiled, "Hi, sorry about him. He is kind of like Finn, impulsive and direct, but mostly harmless."

"Old boyfriend right? I think we once got into a fight over me treating him with disdain." He glanced at her with appreciation, "Nice earrings, shall we?" He extended his arm and she took it.

"Good memory, even if it was over a bad one. Glad you appreciate the jewelry they mean a lot to me. They were a gift from an old boyfriend who I recently reconnected with." They walked out to her stoop, she locked the door and placed the key in her bag. He opened his car door for her, she was surprised it was a Lexus LS600hl. "You drive a hybrid, I couldn't imagine you in anything but the Porsche or maybe an SUV." She said as he buckled in.

"What can I say Ace, I grew up. I drive a lot for my business and this is more practical, I use less fuel, create less pollution and it is still a luxury car, everyone wins." He started the car and turned towards the freeway.

They drove the short distance to the restaurant, he pulled up to the Valet and he gave his name, they were promptly escorted to a cozy booth she remembered fondly and she took note of the bottle of champagne that was already chilled at the table. They were seated and the host poured them each a glass.

"Welcome back Mr. Huntzberger, we are happy you have chosen to dine with us tonight, the waiter will be with you shortly to take your requests." He bowed slightly and quickly walked away.

"You come here often I see." She giggled.

"Actually, I come with my family, Honor and the kids just love it and believe it or not they make the best steak according to Mitchum." He replied placing his arm casually over her shoulder to pull her in closer.

She took a sip of the chilled beverage and let the bubbles dance down her throat, "Mmm, you always did have the best taste in wines, this is delightful, but we aren't here to talk about wines. How does this work Logan, what do you want from this. Is this just a night down memory lane or do you want more?"

"Ace, I have always wanted everything with you, that hasn't changed. Sure we have some catching up to do, but end game, I want you as my wife and the mother of my children. I want the big picture, are you in?" He was direct and his gaze burned through her.

"Logan, are you sure, so much time has passed, maybe you really don't want me, just who I used to be." She looked at him with her eyes downcast.

He lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes, then kissed her. It was so familiar, so comfortable, so true. She felt the seams that had been ripped when he walked away begin to mend. Her heart pounded and her mouth remembered his exquisitely. He held her and they drifted apart.

"I think that means you are sure." He chuckled still holding her.

"I'm in, let's see if we can get this pony to the finish line." She giggled and reached for her menu.

"Racetrack jargon, really ace, where ever did you pick that up?" He said while perusing the menu.

"I covered the Derby for the paper, it was fun, they sent me because I was the only reporter who could ride and they thought I might get a different angle. It got picked up by several smaller papers and even went viral. Apparently no one had described the field or spectacle quite like I had before, and I guess the picture of me, Gigi and Will stomping Divots was just too cute to not share. You really just see my legs it's all about the kids." She smiled at the memory.

"I remember that, it was a great story but that was by L.L. Hayden, why don't you go by Gilmore? Did you have a falling out with Emily and Richard, I hadn't heard of any." He looked puzzled.

"When news that a Gilmore turned down a Huntzberger got out, it kind of spoiled my chances. I spoke to Hugo and we agreed I would use Hayden on the trail and just use initials to keep it neutral. It is a good name for me, both grandparents understand and dad loves it." She explained.

"Now that explains why no one will introduce us and your editor insists you aren't interested in moving to another paper." He chuckled and took a moment to appreciate the food as it was delivered. He moved his arm from her back allowing her to sit more forward in order to eat and placed his hand on her knee.

"You wanted to hire me? Why?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Come on Ace, after that piece went viral everyone wanted your homespun charm. Instead of going cliché at the Derby, you made it a family event. You showed it from a kids eye view it was fresh, it was brilliant and dad uses it to show how good journalism should look. He is going to have a heart attack when he finds out it's you." He laughed and cut into his parmesan.

They ate and talked and enjoyed the dancing bubbles in the wine so close to their mood, light, airy and effervescent The meal ended and flirting, innuendo as well as kisses had been liberally applied. He drove her home and walked her to her door.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" She looked at him with true intent.

"I would like that." He locked the door then followed her in then up the stairs and he laughed when he saw the mini Nespresso on her dressing table. " _ **Addict**_ \- you have a coffee maker in your bedroom?!"

"Of course, I wouldn't have invited you for coffee if there weren't any? What did you think I brought you up here for?" She said in mock appal.

He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly, then proceeded to show her what he came up for. They reacquainted their bodies and knew this would be the start of better times.


	3. Chapter 3 – Hello Family

Summary: Logan finds Rory in a library near his home; she has a child with her. Will he take the chance; is the child hers or possibly his? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: As always just my idea of what could have happened.

 **It Started With Hello**

 **Chapter 3 – Hello Family**

Rory and Logan spent the weekend together, they ate drank and slept each other. If there was any stone of the past three years left unturned they couldn't find it. They were once again very well acquainted and couldn't be happier. Now they just had to tell everyone else. Finally they had to come up for air. She had her Sunday brunch with her family, it could not be missed.

She pulled away from his side as they sat on her patio reading the morning paper, "Will you come with me to brunch? It will be a great surprise and you can meet the Hayden's formally as well as my grandma and siblings, you know dad, mom and the Gilmores, we all have a lovely time and if you want me lock stock and barrel they are part of the package."

"I will be honored, I just need to stop by my place for a change of clothes and a surprise for you." He smiled and kissed her gently.

She went upstairs to change and came down in a blue cap sleeve dress that had small daisy's scattered across it with white sandals and carrying a white bag, she wore the earrings again and he smiled when he noticed they were joined by the tennis bracelet. He was a lucky, lucky man. He couldn't believe fate gave him this second chance or was it really a fourth? Anyway he just beamed at her and the locked the house went to his car and drove to his apartment. He parked and they went through the lobby where he added her name to the approved list and they rode the elevator to his floor.

"Are you OK? You've hardly said a word the whole way. If you want to do this another time I understand, really I do." She stammered worried.

He held up his hand and directed her to sit. She was confused and a little more than concerned at his lack of response or communication since she came down the stairs. If he weren't smiling she would have thought he might be mad. She was nervous so she got up to look around. She noted the TV, pool table and Henry, she smiled and touched the suit of armor fondly. She wandered into the kitchen and busied herself making coffee, thankful it was machine she was familiar with. She had just pushed brew when his arms snaked around her middle and he blew lightly on her neck suggestively.

"You know I never thought you would make yourself at home so easily, I like it." He turned her to him, he was dressed in khaki trousers and a button up club shirt in a familiar blue, they came dangerously close to being that cutesy matching couple. She loved it. It just felt so right, all of it. "I should have know you wouldn't just sit and wait."

"Well, you left me without coffee, you took the risk." She had her arms between them while she played with his collar. "Where's my present?"

He pulled away from her and got down on one knee, "Ace, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, will you do me the honor of accepting this ring and consenting to be my wife, my lover, mother of my children my everything?" He held the ring out to her in just his fingers, it was the ring he gave her those years ago and tears sprung to her eyes.

"You kept it, you kept it for me. Yes Logan Elias Huntzberger, I will marry you and love you all the days of our lives." He rose and slipped the ring on her finger then pulled her into his embrace.

They finally came apart and he said, "Thank you, now we better get going we have family to surprise."

"But coffee..." She began and he reached into a cupboard and retrieved a travel mug, poured the prepared cup into it and handed it to her. "I knew I loved you for a reason." Then happily the left the apartment to meet with her family.

When they arrived at the small dining room in the back of the restaurant Richard was the first to notice them.

"Logan – good to see you my boy" He shook his hand and pat his shoulder. Then pulled Rory into his embrace and released her, "Rory my girl you look lovely as always." He greeted them warmly.

They greeted each member in turn and when they got to Will he started "Hi Logan, do you love my sister is that why you kissed her?" The table became quiet.

"I guess that's our cue" he whispered to her "Yeah buddy, I do I really love your sister and guess what, I am going to be your big brother-in-law because she has agreed to marry me. What do you think?" Logan spoke to the boy as he crouched in front of him.

"Cool, I never had a big brother so it'll be fun. Do you like to play? Rory likes to play, will you come play when Rory does?" Will looked at him expectantly.

"Every chance I get pal, every chance." He assured the boy then turned to see the family reaction.

"Congratulations" was said again and again and then he felt Rory being tugged from his side.

"You are getting married, how did that happen, when did that happen? Why didn't you tell me you were seeing him again?" Lorelai said in one breath.

"Mom, calm down, we ran into each other Thursday at the library, he took me to dinner and we haven't been apart since. I love him mom, I never stopped, and time is only going to make that stronger so why not agree to marry the love of my life?" She explained and Logan beamed.

"OK kid, if that's what you want then, Logan, welcome to this crazy family." Lorelai held out her arms and hugged the pair.

"Really Lorelai, do you have to say it like that. Logan, we are pleased to welcome you to our family. Now let's see if we can get some champagne, apple cider for the little ones and celebrate this occasion properly. " Emily stated waiving to the waiter who nodded and discreetly slipped out to fulfill her request.

The drinks arrived and the couple was toasted and cheered and brunch served while family caught up and Logan looked around at all the smiling faces. He felt happy, this was his family now, he had Rory, and they would be married then one day they would have children and they would have to move brunch to a bigger room when Honor and her family joined them. Yes this was how it was supposed to be.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hello LL Hayden

Summary: Logan finds Rory in a library near his home; she has a child with her. Will he take the chance; is the child hers or possibly his? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: As always just my idea of what could have happened.

 **It Started With Hello**

 **Chapter 4 - Hello** **L.L. Hayden**

Logan and Rory were getting ready for work; he had stayed at her townhouse. He was trying to broach the subject of announcing it to his parents and grandfather. He knew his dad really wanted L.L. Hayden on his team so he thought he would work that angle.

"Rory, hun, can I ask you a huge favor?" He looked at her seriously.

"Uh, OK, who do I have to kill?" She giggled, and then replied, "Of course, what is it?"

"I'd like to schedule a meeting, today at lunch, you, me and Mitchum. I am going to let him meet L.L. Hayden. Then let him know we are engaged. I think if we time it right he might just be our best ally to win over mom and keep grandpa in check. By the way grandpa is a big fan too, he like the chops of that Hayden guy." He explained.

She took a deep breath, "I will let my editor know and we can meet up for lunch, just tell me where and what time and I will be there. Is what I am wearing OK, or should I change?" She stood and turned once for inspection.

He gazed at her appreciatively; she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a belted pinstriped red and grey peplum blouse, nude hose and red kitten heel sling backs. She looked like a modern version of 'His Girl Friday'. She looked sensible, business like and sexy as hell.

"Don't change a thing Ace, you look perfect." He replied as he fastened the pearl tie in place and adjusted her collar over it.

They had their coffee and muffins and each set out for their office.

Rory approached her editor's office and tapped on the door frame, "Rory come in, come in, how are you? What are you wearing on your left hand and why didn't I know you were dating anyone?"

"I'm fine Ted, and it's an odd story, mind if I shut the door?" She waited his nod then shut the door, took a seat in front of him and caught him up on the weekend and her meeting with Mitchum.

Ted sat back thoughtfully, "You don't do anything small do you kid? In all my years I have never met a reporter like you, and with your backstory you could be a TV movie of the week, 'The Princess on the Paper' "he laughed at his own joke. "Well it sounds like this Logan fellow has a good plan, I have had someone from a Huntzberger paper hound me at least once a week, but we still have you under contract, right?"

"Ted, honestly I'm not interested in going anywhere, I like it here and you are a great editor. If anything this might get me picked up more often and that is great for the paper right?" She enthused.

"It might at that, OK, take your meeting with Mitchum, I will let the powers that be know you had my blessing and I want an invite to this shindig, my wife will be giddy when she sees the name. She is a huge fan of the Huntzbergers and has always wanted to go to a big fancy wedding.

"Consider it done, and if my grandmothers have it their way, and believe me they will, it will be very big and fancy indeed." She rose and shook his hand then returned to her desk to check emails and see where she was meeting with Logan and her soon to be father-in-law.

She arrived at the venue and took the seat with her back to the door as Logan instructed, she ordered a coffee and a water and waited for them to approach. She felt Logan as soon as he entered the room her skin hummed as it always did when he was around. She felt a tap on her shoulder and stood then turned to meet the pair.

"Mitchum Huntzberger, I give you L.L. Hayden, the freshest voice in the industry." Logan introduced her to a gobsmacked Mitchum.

"Rory, Rory Gilmore, you are L.L. Hayden, since when why?" He carefully sat in the chair his son held for him.

"Hello Mitchum, I had trouble finding work as Rory Gilmore so just used my initials and father's name, viola, a new identity and job offers. I understand you like my work?" She began in her calm professional voice.

"I especially like the pieces you do using those children, who are they?" He inquired leaning into the table and studying the woman before him. His eye fell to the ring on her left hand; it had been his mother's he wondered if she knew.

"They are my sister and brother, I love showing them the world and they give me great sound bites and insights. Bonus for my parents they get a few days to themselves." She supplied.

"I see you and Logan are engaged finally, welcome to the family." He looked from one face to the other.

"You always were observant dad." Logan stated.

"Tell me Rory, do you like my mother's ring. It is a Huntzberger heirloom dating back several generations. I now know why Karen's was from Winston's and that one remained in the vault." He stated.

"I didn't know, but I love it no matter if it is an heirloom or a trinket from a gumball machine, it was a gift from Logan and that is all that matters." She replied and Logan grasped her hand trying desperately not to kiss her.

"Well said, I heard you were more sensible than other socialites and I guess that is what I missed last time around. You are perfectly suited for my son, you have ambition and drive to match his and you have come into quite the voice in the news world. Were you planning on being on camera and revealing yourself to the world anytime soon? I want to offer you that, a Talk show, you interview people and give your unique view of their stance in politics, their life achievements, any topic we think will sell." He began his pitch.

Logan was taken by surprise, he knew his dad was quick, but this left them spinning. Gratefully the waiter came for their orders giving them all a moment to catch their breath.

The lunch went surprisingly well and Rory promised Mitchum she would consider his offer and Mitchum promised he would pave the way with Shira and Elias, he assured her Elias would be much easier once he found out the reporter he admired so was really her. He asked that they join them as well as Honor and her family at Luigi's the coming Friday and the couple readily agreed. It would be much easier to reveal the engagement in public; Shira would behave, and then rant at home if at all.

The week went by in a flash and the couple had decided to house hunt rather than try to move into each other's established homes. This would give them the opportunity to build it together, choose paints, linens and all the frills that go with starting anew. They did, however, move clothing and sundries to each other's homes so no matter where they landed at days end; they were prepared for the days ahead.

Friday came too quickly and they found themselves back at Luigi's where it all began again they were greeted warmly and taken to the large dining area in back. The group was considerably larger than either had anticipated and included several of Logan's local cousins as well as Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Paris.

Mitchum called for everyone to take a seat and hold their conversations for a moment as he had a very important announcement to make.

"Family and friends, as you know years ago Rory and Logan were foolish enough to walk away from the love of their lives. I am pleased to announce that after all this time fate has intervened and they are engaged to be married. I couldn't be more pleased with the match. Additionally I have Miss Gilmore's permission to introduce her as L.L. Hayden the newest member of the HPG TV Network." He raised his hands signaling the couple to stand and they took a small bow to applauding family and friends.

Glasses were raised in toast and a cacophony of congratulations, well done and when's the wedding outpoured. After a few moments the din subsided and Logan stood to address the room.

"Family and friends, I thank you and Rory thanks you for the good wishes. We haven't set a date yet but it will be soon, no we are not pregnant, just in a hurry to get our lives on track. We will keep you all posted as to upcoming events. Thank you again!" He raised his glass and saluted the group.

The dinner was filled with questions about how they got back together, where they would be living and all the expected catching up banter. Shira was amazingly well behaved and Elias actually hugged Rory and welcomed her to the family. He noted her ring as Mitchum had and stated he was happy to see it grace her hand and she was a welcome addition to his family and family business. After goodbyes were said the couple and their Yale friends all decided to head out for a nightcap, they opted to go to Rory's townhouse rather than a pub where paparazzi may be lurking.

"So you are L.L. Hayden, hey luv, that floors me. Three years I have been following the bloke only to find out not only is she a Sheila and she's you." Finn laughed and hugged her closely. "I have missed you darling, welcome back to the fold."

"I can't believe it's been three years and wow – look how much you've done! I mean the Obama campaign, private interviews with the President and his family, I loved the piece you did on the girl's rooms and favorite foods it was so charming." Stephanie gushed.

Many bottles were drank and many stories shared, the toasts made to accomplishments were frequent and soon guest rooms were filled and the couple collapsed into bed happily drunk and filled with love and friendship.


	5. Chapter 5 – Hello House

Summary: Logan finds Rory in a library near his home; she has a child with her. Will he take the chance; is the child hers or possibly his? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: As always just my idea of what could have happened.

 **It Started With Hello**

 **Chapter 5 – Hello House**

Rory met with Ted on Monday and went over the offer from HPG, it was not a full time gig just 12 shows filmed once a month, if ratings merited then a review of a bigger more permanent project was a possibility. Her first show was to be from the White House a Christmas special showcasing our nation's Capital and culminating in a holiday feast from our nation's table. Ted was duly impressed.

"Hayden, I got to hand it to you, this side project is perfectly within the bounds of your contract and I am jealous that a kid such as yourself could have the connections to get a White House showcase out of the gates. It seems print media is doomed to lose your voice but the world will hear it loud and clear." He rose and approached her and hugged her as he would a daughter. "You made your old editor proud kid. I look forward to seeing you through your contract and I have no doubt America will clamor for more once they _meet_ you."

"Thank you Ted" She demurred, "I can't tell you how happy I am and you are making this opportunity easy for me is amazing. I have learned so much from you and my voice would not be as well defined if it weren't for fear of you red pen."

They laughed and chatted a bit, then he gave her the next assignment and she returned to her desk. She had just begun research when her phone chimed indicated an urgent text, it was from Logan he wanted to meet her for lunch at a specific address at 1pm promptly. She didn't recognize the address but confirmed the meeting and blacked out two hours in her schedule so Ted and her coworkers would know she would be out then returned to the task at hand.

She keyed the address into her navigator and followed the instructions until she found herself pulling up to a stunning Neo Georgian Brick and Stucco Manor. Logan was standing at the door holding up a set of keys and a picnic basket.

"Welcome home Ace!" He greeted enthusiastically. "What do you think?" He swept his hands as if a game show hostess displaying the prize.

"Wow! Just look at this place its amazing! Wait did you say HOME! You bought it already; I haven't even seen the inside how do you know I will like it?" She exclaimed.

"Steady Ace, I know you will love it but if you don't we have a cooling off period to pull the plug, but I think you will love it. Trust me. Let's go in." He unlocked the door and allowed her to enter first. He set the picnic basket aside and let her in to give her the tour.

The entry was stunning with columns and arched entries, the stairs curved gracefully to the second story and even though the home was empty her mind's eye could see it furnished. It would be stately but comfortable, elegant but welcoming. Dammit she had to admit with every step she took she was falling in love with this house, she could see living here, raising a family here, hosting family and friends. This felt like home, he was right. It was the perfect mix of stately and cozy. She couldn't imagine how she could justify calling an 18 room house with a 3 bedroom guest house and a tennis court cozy, but it was. If she had any doubts at all the kitchen would have chased them away, it had been done in a galley style that Sookie would definitely approve, the Viking stove and copper vent made her heart go pitter pat. She had learned a few things about cooking over the years but this inspired her to hire someone to teach her more, this would be the kitchen she would make family dinners in, pack lunches and picnics, this was the heart of her home.

"Logan, you were right I just love it. It is sophisticated without being snobby. Thank you!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him with gratitude and love.

They returned to the entry to retrieve the picnic then went out to the yard to enjoy the first of many meals in their new home.

It would take over 6 weeks to pack both homes and move into their new home. Rory decided to accept her grandmothers advice and designer as well as inviting her mom to lend a hand, Sookie was more than happy to help with outfitting and arranging the kitchen, Finn took the club room, it is where the booze lived after all, even Colin was happy to help with the office, Paris insisted on setting up the bathrooms so first aid kits were up to her standards and Stephanie made their closets amazing. It was wonderful to have such talented friends and family. Finally it was done, Logan's apartment and her townhouse were sold and they had made the stately home warm and inviting.

Logan and Rory were sitting in the garden room enjoying breakfast on a Saturday, it was a simple faire of sweet and savory tarts from a local bakery and pressed coffee.

"Well, the house is almost done, once the inspector approves the wiring in the basement the game room and theater can be installed and that's the last of it for now. It's hard to believe that the previous owners never thought to fix up the basement; they must have used it for storage. Are you ready to look at dates for the housewarming?" He said laying his hand on her and enjoying how they entwined.

"Well, Halloween is fast approaching and it is on a Sunday this year, perhaps we host a Halloween party, I think there are enough kids to merit encouraging costumes, although not too scary since we have so many under 10." She offered, "It's not a big holiday so we aren't stepping on any of the elder's plans for Thanksgiving, Christmas or New Year."

"Ace, I like that idea, it will be a good way to set the tone of what can be expected with our home and future. It's fun and whimsical, we can have Sookie supervise the menu and invite people to come anytime they are available, make it a brunch to past supper event with food stations and such, it could be amazing. I would love to see my dad in costume, but heck just to get him out of a suit for the day when he is not on the links would be an accomplishment. You know I once took him to a Knicks game and he wore a tie? It's good we were in a luxury suite and there were other men in ties as well, but really, he needs to relax." Logan chuckled.

"Look at you all Mr. Party planner mode, I forgot your parties at Yale were the stuff of legend. Sounds like a plan then I can drop our guest list at the printers and pick up some themed invitations to have them send out, I will take care of it at lunch tomorrow." She put a reminder in her calendar as she spoke.

"You know they will expect a save the date soon as well, any idea when you'd like to make this union formal?" He winked at her.

"A formal union, that's what you are calling the most important day of our lives? The day we proclaim to one and all we are officially off the market? I can't wait to be married to you and I am sure my grandmother can use her many connections to make it happen whenever we ask, so, how about February 13th, it's the Sunday just before Valentine's day and we can spend our first Valentines as husband and wife. The theme is built in as well, red white and _yooou_." She teased.

"OK, February 13th it is, have the printer send the save the date at the same time, we should get a list of guests from the family for that one. As much as I hate to mix business and pleasure it really can't be avoided. Lucky for us most of the business associates only expect to be invited to the reception so it will be about 150 for the wedding and then 300 or so for the reception." He mused outloud.

"Really you think we can keep it that small? My grandparents vow renewal was almost 700. I would love to keep it to your number but I fear with all of our families it may top 1200." She sighed and rose to walk over and sit in his lap, the size of her wedding as expected by her grandmothers was daunting.

She laid her head on his shoulder suddenly tired, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Ace it's our wedding, it doesn't have to be a media circus not if you don't want it, it can be but if you want we can load up the family jets and go to Vegas for all I care, I just want to call you **wife** and know that one day we will have children and maybe even a dog, although I heard a rumor you weren't allowed." He teased kissing her head.

"Hey, they let mom have Paul Anka and she's the real flighty one. I can have a dog, maybe, one day. Anyway, I guess I can ask the grandmothers tomorrow about what is proper, then mom about her thought and we can ask Mitchum..." She sighed, "It's like having a wedding by committee. You know I bet if we gave Taylor the right incentive he would just make it a town festival." She joked.

"Don't tempt me Ace, I would love nothing more than to fly in the face of convention and have a carnival celebration for our wedding, I can picture Matt Lauer on the dragon swing now." He laughed and adjusted her so he could kiss her fully; her being on his lap was distracting his thoughts. She stood up and readjusted herself so she was straddling him on the chair.

"I am so glad we decided on armless chairs for this room and I bet the day lounge is as comfy as it looks if we cuddle." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him headily. Soon they found themselves christening the garden room.


	6. Chapter 6 – Hello America!

Summary: Logan finds Rory in a library near his home; she has a child with her. Will he take the chance; is the child hers or possibly his? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: As always just my idea of what could have happened.

 **It Started With Hello**

Chapter 6 – Hello America!

The house warming went well with no accidents or fights and their novel approach to the open house was actually applauded by a writer for Sunset magazine as well as Better Homes and Gardens who had been given permission to attend, of course the Gazette gossip page had the best scoop and Ted's wife, Alice, just adored meeting the Huntzbergers. Rory had only met Alice at office Holiday parties in the past and was pleased to see she got them in the spirit of things, she was Alice and her boss was the Mad Hatter from the recent edition with Johnny Depp. Ted accused her of buttering him up with the invitation so he would forget to be angry at her being in DC for a week to make the White House Holiday show that would be taped the first week in December and broadcast on Christmas Eve, she even tipped him to the name of the show before it was anywhere else 'Hello America' with L.L. Hayden.

Thanksgiving was a delight as they celebrated this year in Stars Hollow and Sookie made the most amazing spread, the family had commandeered the Dragon Fly dining room for the event, Lorelai did extend the invitation to guests if they were so inclined, she was the consummate hostess after all. The couple decided to enjoy Dinner with the Hayden clan and then dessert and drinks with the Huntzbergers.

It was December first and Rory was on the HPG jet with the crew of H.A., as they had come to call it and she was reviewing the loose script that had been provided. It was a walkthrough of what Mitchum expected but he wanted it to carry her signature, her voice the charm and grace that was L.L. Hayden with a bit of Garrison Keillor on the side. Rory laughed when the comparison had been made especially since Prairie Home Companion had always been a favorite radio program. She spoke with the cameraman and was given a rundown on how she would be miked, how to determine her marks and so on, making a TV show was so much more work than writing a story, you actually lived it. Her wardrobe had been preapproved by the White House so she and Michelle would complement each other, she would even do some crafts with Malia and Sasha in favor of the year's theme 'Simple Gifts' she would learn to make a magazine tree, she was happy now for all the crafts she enjoyed with her siblings and Lane's kids, she could twist and glue with the best of them.

Rory entered the White House and they were shown around to each room. They filmed the first day just the film crew and Rory describing each tree and the meaning behind them, in all there were 19 they would decide in post which to use for the show, for now she would speak about every one of them. She fell in love with the Booksellers displays dedicated to children and was enamored of the Bo made of 40,000 pipe cleaners. As she walked down the East Colonnade she was awed by the wreaths celebrating America's bounty, and reminded viewers now was the time to share your bounty with others, then joked its tax deductible and this may be your last chance before the 31st. This caused the escort provided to chuckle, the cameraman knew that would be left in. The second day was a shorter shoot a few hours with Malia and Sasha making magazine trees and talking about the gift of giving and the joys of family. She told them about her siblings and the girls shared how much they enjoyed living in the country's Capitol and how interesting it was meeting people from all over the world. It was a charming piece and would be difficult to edit. They had already begun to send out snips on their website as a teaser and there was also a prominent link to 'Toys for Tots' as well as 'Feeding America' encouraging viewers to donate. Wednesday she would meet with Michelle for tea in the Gold room and end Thursday with cocktails with the president and dinner with the family. She was happily surprised when Logan walked in with the President as the cocktail hour began and the Obama's laughed at the enthusiastic greeting she supplied. Dinner was energetic and again the emphasis stayed to enjoying the blessing of family, give of oneself and respect your neighbors. Friday on the plane home Rory was exhausted and more than grateful she would have time to nap before Friday night dinner with the Huntzbergers. She was looking forward to seeing them all and providing each home with a 2010 White House ornament they portrayed the United States Marine Band, Logan had laughed but she thought it would be a nice gift to remember the first show by.

Rory was not often surprised by the antics of her hometown but find that Taylor had rented an giant inflatable screen so the whole town could watch the premiere of 'Hello America' did just that. She had actually received a formal invitation to be their honored guest and Mitchum thought it would be the perfect place to film the premiere as a follow up to her first show. It would also emphasize the message of simplicity. Imagine a whole town sitting around a giant screen to view one of their own visiting the White House, it was publicity gold.

Rory called Taylor and asked if the event could be publicized and Taylor was delighted to accommodate, it was no time at all until the Inn was completely booked and they were referring people to neighboring lodgings. T-shirts were shipped to the Inn as well as mugs, pens and mouse pads all featuring Rory's smiling countenance and the logo for 'H.A.' Mitchum had wanted to give them as gifts but Rory insisted in the spirit of the holiday a donation be requested with all proceeds going to the two charities evenly. Mitchum had to hand it to her, it was a better gesture. He was even more confident America would love this girl and this show would be a huge hit.


	7. Chapter 7 – Hello New Beginnings

Summary: Logan finds Rory in a library near his home; she has a child with her. Will he take the chance; is the child hers or possibly his? [Logan and Rory]

Disclaimer: As always just my idea of what could have happened.

 **It Started With Hello**

Chapter 7 – Hello New Beginnings

As expected H.A. had been a hit and her next show from the Seattle Science-Fiction Convention was watched by millions. Her February show would take place just before her wedding and would feature the Biltmore Estate in Asheville, NC. Then she and Logan would have their wedding a two week honeymoon and then off to Oregon to get lost in Powell's City of Books, Logan joked he may lose her to her first love there. The show had generated requests from all over America for Rory to visit, and it seemed a sure bet that this could become a weekly show easily. The bids for sponsorship and syndication were becoming even more aggressive and the HPG stock was on the rise, a star was born L.L. Hayden was a hot ticket and everyone wanted in on it.

The wedding had been planned by the grandmothers, Lorelai and Rory it was elegant but not overdone and Rory had stated time and again she would prefer donations were made to several charities than gifts be provided. She knew that gifts would still be given and donations made in some cases a gift giver may do both, but she was adamant that she and Logan were more than provided for it was only right to give back. It was this genuine generous nature that shined through on her show and in her writing it was this kind, thoughtful woman that America adored and followed with glee. She loved getting fan mail from girls all over and tried to answer as many as she could, eventually she hired a staff, as many do, to reply to the excited fans.

While she was in North Carolina an old acquaintance had asked to meet with her and she had readily agreed. As an afterthought she made sure Logan knew he was just someone she once knew at Chilton and had often wondered about his fate.

She was sitting in the agreed upon café when he approached and sat across from her. She was reading and hadn't even noticed his approach. She reached for her coffee and he moved it just beyond her reach and she looked up. Then she jumped from her chair and went around hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Tristan Dugrey, I can't believe it's you. Look at you, you look like a grown up." She beamed at him holding both of his hands and swinging them side to side.

"Well Mary, it was bound to happen sometime. You look quite grown up yourself and here you are America's sweetheart." He replied and they sat down and signaled the waitress for their order.

"Well, you know what I do, what about you?" She began taking a sip of her coffee.

"I work with Veterans Services as a lawyer and volunteer with the "Wounded Warrior' project. That's kind of why I reached out to you; I was hoping you might do a show on the project and Veteran's in general? Did you know they make up a large population of homeless? its disgraceful how these men and women have trouble finding jobs, gaining loans and are generally treated as second class citizens." He looked at her shocked face and continued, "There are programs but they are hard to find, we need to be able to reach out to them and were hoping you could help."

"That is amazing Tris, I don't know what I can do, but I will help as much as I can. I can even have Emily sponsor a fundraiser for the 'Wounded Warriors Project' if you think it would help. The DAR does amazing things with care packages for our boys in service I am sure they would want to help those who made it home." She reached across and patted his hand.

"I knew I could count on you Mar, you are still the sweetest socialite the Eastern Seaboard will ever know. How is ole' Huntz treating you, cause one misstep and I am on it." He teasingly threatened his old friend.

"Actually he was sorry he couldn't make it but wanted me to make you promise to be at the wedding, I would hate it if of the 1,100 or so guests invited a few faces weren't actually friends." She smiled at him sweetly and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright already stop with the look, I'll come and as I recall the invitation included my wife and any children? That is very strange for a Hartford wedding we won't miss it. I know you and Sarah will get along and my twin terrors will be on their best behavior." He assured.

"Twins, really, boys or girls? Do you have pictures?" She clapped her hands giddily and bounced in her chair.

"I got lucky, one of each, they still have that twin thing though where they speak their own language it's kind of strange but I love them to bits. They are 18 months old and of course I have pictures what kind of father doesn't carry pictures?" He set up his phone and handed it to her.

"Oh, they are beautiful", she cooed, "and your wife is stunning, look at those chocolate brown eyes. You have a beautiful family, congratulations. You make me want to be a mommy and I'm not even a wife yet." She handed back his phone.

"How did you become involved with the 'Wounded Warriors'? " She inquired after their food had been delivered and she had completed a bite.

"I am one", he said and raised his pant leg to show her the prosthetic.

She looked at him surprised, "Oh Tris, I am so sorry I didn't know. Please forgive me if I am out of line."

"Mary, it's OK, I am OK, I have a hefty trust fund that made me OK, I volunteer because they don't. Too many of our men and women aren't getting the care they deserve and need. I am just happy you are willing to lend your voice to the cause it will make a difference. Offering up your grandmother is a nice touch too, I remember your 16th birthday that woman know how to command an audience." He chuckled.

They finished their meal on lighter subjects and promises to stay in touch. She gave him a hug goodbye and set out for the hotel. She would fly home in the morning after a sunrise shoot, it would be beautiful but she wasn't looking forward to the 4 am wake up call.

She stood in front of the three way mirror, hair and makeup perfectly done a tiara atop her head, her dress reminiscent of Princess Grace of Monaco; it was a stunning work in lace and satin. Her bridesmaids all wore Yale blue and silver slippers, the rose bouquets were a thing of beauty. She looked at Rory Gilmore for the last time, the next time she looked in a mirror she would be Rory Huntzberger, she would remain L.L. Hayden to the public, but she would be his Mrs. Her mother's voice broke her from her reverie.

"Ah, sweets you look beautiful." She cooed and gazed adoringly.

Her mother was a portrait in lavender it made her eyes glow. She was happy she had chosen the lavender for the mothers and a deep purple for the grandmothers, it made a striking contrast. Her grandmothers came and gave their approval as well, the photographer took photos discretely. In all there were eight photographers and three videographers, this would be a well-documented event. She was informed her father was at the door, it was time, time to leave Rory Gilmore behind and become Rory Huntzberger. She watched as the women filed out, first the grandmothers, then the mothers and her bridesmaids, it was finally her turn. She would take her father's arm and give herself in marriage to the only man she ever loved. She felt her heart in her throat it was pounding so hard and she was beyond happy. Her smile was wide and her eyes glowed, and the moment she saw him at the end of the aisle she could breathe again. Her father was speaking comforting and wise words she was sure but all she could think of was t _here he is the man I love, I lost him for a time, but he is back and soon we will be bound together in love and light forever_. She found herself standing before him and handed her bouquet to Lane so they could clasp hands. The ceremony was traditional and when asked each said I do in turn. He places the matching band on her hand and she places a band on his, they kissed and it was done. They were married. She had her prince, a job she loved and a life that was enviable. She had found what few people do, happily ever after.

*End*


End file.
